Operation Happiness
by Roses-Fade
Summary: Sibling Fluff. Jasper has a slip up and wallows in misery. Edward and Alice employ Bella to cheer him up while they go on a hunting trip.


**Here's a random story I wrote when I was bored. It's some Jasper and Bella sibling fluff. I hope you like it. Read and review please. ******

We stared at each other on opposite ends of the room. Why did the family have to leave us alone together? I mean sure he's part of the family and all but he most defiantly does not want to be here. And I can feel his self-doubt from across the room. Operation Happiness was not off to a good start. My brown eyes were locked on his swirling red orbs. On any other I would find them frightening but, they suited him. Everything about him oozed danger but, I felt safe around him. Obviously he didn't share my opinion. His position was not relaxed it was tense with his hands curled into fists. I could tell he wanted to flee from me and my scent. Since when was I the empathetic one? The silence was getting ridiculous and I decided that I was going to be the bigger person and break it. Just when I scraped enough guts up to speak my stomach growled quite fiercely. I blushed mortification. He groaned slightly. Damn. My blood pooling under my skin in clear view most defiantly did not help his self control. I shut my mouth quickly and looked down at the couch. Damn the family to hell. I was old enough to not need a babysitter. They should have brought him with them. He needed the hunt. His eyes were getting steadily darker in my presence. I was still not afraid. He seemed to note that and he finally broke the silence.

"Don't I frighten you?" He asked me truly curious.

"No more than usual. In fact if you keep this a secret the red eyes suit you better. There's no lie on them at all."

"Lie?"

"Yes. When you and your family have gold eyes you can blend somewhat in with humanity. With the red you are clearly something other. And I being lucky enough to be a human in on your little charade know that you and your family are something amazing." I told him quietly.

"So you aren't frightened and you think that I am something amazing even though I drink blood to stay alive?" He asked me in clipped tones. Oh he was angry.

I nodded once and flashed a look at his face. He didn't seem angry only exasperated. I must be getting on his nerves. I stood up and left the room slowly. I ambled on into the Cullen's huge and amazing kitchen. I dug around in the fridge and pulled out some steaks. I turned around and nearly fell over in shock. He was there sitting on a chair watching me. Before my eyes amusement lit his face. He was laughing at me without laughing. The nerve.

"Scared?" he asked mockingly.

"No you just surprised me." I answered haughtily.

"sure." He rolled his eyes.

A sudden flare of temper flared up inside me. And before I knew what I was doing I growled at him. He just doubled over laughing. That pushed me over the edge. I launched myself at him and stuck his face in the cold uncooked meat. That shut him up quickly. I laughed loudly and he growled a low playful sound.

"Oh I'm so scared Mr. Pussy cat." I teased.

"Mr. Pussy cat?" He asked shocked.

"Well you remind me of a cat. Albeit a big lazy cat. A tom cat because of the scars. Therefore you are Mr. Pussy cat. Have any problems?" I asked in all seriousness and even arched an eyebrow.

He was clearly in shock because it took him awhile to answer and when he did it was my turn to be surprised.

"No none at all Mistress Puppy dog." He said in the same serious tone as me.

"And how may I ask do I resemble a puppy?"

"Well it's those eyes. Impossible to say no to. And then when you're full of energy it's very hard to calm you down. Plus when you get angry it's so adorable. It's not like you can really hurt anyone. Your all bark and barely any bite."

"No bite eh?"

"None."

"Oh I'll show you Jasper. Just you wait one day when your least expecting it I'll get you."

"Oh I'm so scared Bella."

"You should be. By the way you should go talk a shower your covered in cow blood." I told him smugly.

"And whose fault is that? Mine? Or maybe yours?"

"Oh go clean up." And with that I put the steak on his face once more before walking off to get a pre-made sandwich. Compliments of Esme.

I heard the shower turn on and I started thinking back to yesterday when Edward told me that he was going hunting.

"_Bella?" He asked._

"_Yes Edward?"_

"_You know I'm going hunting tomorrow right?"_

"_Mhmm. Who's going to be watching me? Alice?"_

"_No not this time. It's Jasper." He asked clearly expecting me to throw a fit._

_I was previously looking at the computer but, then I looked at him. He was smiling a crooked smile. Trying to dazzle me and it worked._

"_Do you have any problems with Jasper being your babysitter?" He asked me a smile in his voice._

"_No. None at all." I answered breathlessly._

"_Good."_

"_I have one question though." I asked him._

"_Shoot."_

"_Well I mean he did recently have that slip up. His eyes are still red so how come you're trusting him to watch me. Usually you're so over-protective." I wondered._

"_Alice thinks that you will be just the thing to cheer him up. You've seen how he's been distant and moody. If he can watch you and not harm you he'll feel better about himself. And Alice has assured me that there will be nothing to worry about."_

"_Okay. I'm fine with Jasper watching me."_

End of that flashback and into another.

_It was the night that Jasper had his accident. Me, Edward and Alice were watching a movie in the Cullen living room when suddenly Edward tensed and curled me close to him. Very protective like. The front door crashed open and in came Jasper. He was covered in blood and his eyes were bright like rubies. Alice went over to him immediately but he growled at her. I gasped and then his eyes were on me. He was clearly not himself. The look he gave me was pure animalistic want. He was wild. And what he wanted was my blood. I was not afraid though. He took a step towards me and Edward growled low and menacing. Jasper's eyes flashed towards him and he crouched low. His lips pulled back over his teeth into a terrifying snarl. He let loose a growl so loud and horrific that Alice flinched. I wasn't afraid though. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't hurt me. He just needed some reminding so I stepped in._

"_Jasper."_

_His eyes flashed to mine._

"_Jasper stop." I said firmly._

_He shook his head quickly. I walked over to him before Edward could stop me. I put my hands on both sides of his face and held tightly. I forced him to look into my eyes._

"_Jasper. You have to stop. Remember everything you worked so hard to achieve and think about how sad you and everyone else would be." I told him forcefully._

_His face lost none of the want and he sniffed my hair. I stiffened. Now I wasn't so sure. He might hurt me. But I didn't let it show._

"_Jasper stop. Think about Alice."_

_That seemed to draw his attention because he stopped sniffing my neck and looked back into my eyes. They seemed saner. I was almost there._

"_Jasper you have to stop. Back away slowly." And with saying that I took my hands off his face and stood very still. He shook his head a few times and that seemed to clear it. He took a step back and then another. His face cleared and grief was plainly etched on it. That and self-disgust he took one last look at me and then sped off with Alice close behind him. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. _

Suddenly something cold touched my face. I blinked back into reality. And there I had a shock.

"GAH! Jasper! You can't just pop up like that."

Inches away from my face were two red eyes. Jasper backed up and laughed.

"I didn't just pop up Bella. I was there for a few minutes. I tried to talk to you but, you were unresponsive. I got a little worried there."

"Sorry. I was thinking." I apologized.

"About what?" he asked curious.

"Oh this and that." I answered vaguely.

He cocked his head to the side thinking about what I was thinking about and then he stiffened. Realization dawned across his features. His face darkened instantly and his posture was tense. He guessed.

"I bet I know what it was about." He spat out.

"Well maybe you're right but, no need to get so angry about it. Let the past be the past and look forward to the future." I told him firmly.

"I don't understand how you're so nonchalant about it. I could have killed you Bella." Self-disgust poured out of him in waves.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"Since when are you the psychic of the family?" He asked fury in every word.

"I dunno. I just knew. Anyways forget about Jasper. It's over and done with. Besides like I said the red eyes suit you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Is it that you think that I look better as the monster I am? Is that it huh Bella?" He was standing in front of me making me back up as he advanced on me pushing me closer and closer to the wall.

The temper flared up again and I found myself shouting right back at him.

"No Jasper that's not what I meant. The red suits you personally. It makes you look more beautiful than terrifying and for some reason they make me feel safe. I'm not afraid of you!" I snarled at him.

"You should be. You don't understand how hard it is for me to be in the same room as you. Watching your blood flow through your veins. Hearing your heart pump that violent liquid. Every beat is torture for me and music to my ears. Your skin is so thin and clear. You're like glass. It would be so easy for me to just take your life." His voice quieted to a whisper in the end. His nose was against my skin breathing in slowly and deeply.

And then his ice cold tongue licked slowly along my jugular feeling the heartbeat and tasting my skin. I willed myself to be calm and tried to slow my racing pulse. No I wasn't afraid of dying or him changing me. I was afraid for him. For how changed he would be if he harmed me. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt. Then suddenly I felt his bloodlust. It pounded against me. Never before have I felt an emotion so powerful. My throat was burning. I need something to make it stop. I wanted him to tear my throat open so that his pain would go away.

"Do it then. Bite me." I choked out hoarsely.

His eyes flashed to mine. Red into brown. Then suddenly he ducked his head again and scraped his teeth lightly across my collarbone. I let loose a loud gasp. His arms wrapped around me tightly. His mouth was once more on my neck and I felt his mouth open slowly. He was about to bite when suddenly he stepped back. I slid to the ground. He was on the other side of the big room glaring at me.

"See how easy it would be. Instantly. The only thing that saved you was your calm. If you were scared I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. I need to hunt." He said shortly and with that he was gone.

I clutched my ribs where he held me so tightly and could almost feel the bruises forming. Tears slid slowly down my cheeks. He must hate himself even more. I'm a terrible person. I need to learn to stay away and when to stay calm. I walked slowly to the bathroom and had a nice long hot shower. When I got out of the relaxing jet of water I checked my appearance in the mirror. And what I saw there caused me to let out a gasp. The bruises were hideous purple and black marks. They were swollen. Even looking at them hurt. I wrapped a towel around myself wincing at how much it hurt. I walked stiffly into my room and noticed that I left my clothes downstairs. The stairs were going to be a bitch. I slowly and carefully made my way downstairs and grabbed my bag. Since Jasper wasn't back yet and I didn't want to go up stairs again I got dressed in the living room. Then I laid down on the couch. I must have fallen asleep because soon Jasper was shaking me awake. I groaned and stood up. Blood rush. I winced and fell over black spots swarming my vision. An arm caught me before I hit the ground. Unfortunately that arm hit my ribs and I hissed in pain loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asked flatly.

Oh no back to the cold, moody and distant Jasper. I most defiantly can't tell him about the bruises. He'll retreat into his shell even more.

"Oh nothing. Just kind of sleepy. What time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Its 8 and don't change the subject. I know there's something wrong because when I caught you, you were feeling pain." He said in a dead voice.

"Jasper there's nothing wrong. Just leave me alone. I'm tired. You should have let me sleep. Besides it's not like you really care. I can tell by the apathy in your voice. You're just oozing concern." I said sarcastically.

"Bella you've been sleeping for over 12 hours. Its 8 in the morning not night. And I am concerned. I'm supposed to keep you from harm." Still flat and uncaring.

I looked at his face. It was blank. I decided to keep on lying. I didn't want to make things worse.

"Jasper there is really nothing wrong."

To prove it I stood up and stretched slightly. I winced at the pain and hissed again. Ouch that hurt. He was beside me quickly. His expression menacing.

"You will tell me what the problem is Bella." His voice was angry.

Well at least he was showing some emotion. I decided to lie.

"Well okay Jasper. You see when you were gone I had a shower and then when I got out of the shower I tripped. I hit my stomach on the tub and now it's kind of sore. That's all." I hope I sounded convincing.

"Let me see." He hissed.

"No." I was firm.

Then he lifted my shirt slightly and growled angrily when he saw the marks.

"Bella this is my fault."

"No its not. It the showers fault."

He gave up and sat in the couch. I sat beside him and tried to cheer him up.

"Jazz smile. You know you want to."

Nothing. Not even a twitch of his lips. He was in ice-cold mode as I liked to call it.

"Please Jasper for me. Cheer up buttercup. Everything's okay. I'm still not afraid of you and you need to learn to forget about your mistakes. Everyone makes them. Besides soon I'll be invincible just like you. And then I'll be the one making all the slip-ups. We can have pity parties together and everything. Please Jasper I was supposed to help you let go. And you're making it extremely difficult. Alice is going to be mad at me. And she'll punish me by shopping." I wailed.

At that he chuckled. I gave him a hug.

"That's they way Jazz!" I cheered.

My happiness must have been infectious for soon he was hugging me back and laughing right along with me.

"I suppose that since you really do forgive me then I should forgive myself." He said lightly.

"Jasper there's nothing to forgive. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

He frowned and then smiled.

"The others are will be here soon. I can hear the cars."

I jumped up and squealed. Soon my Edward would be here. And I completed my mission. I made Jazz happy. Operation Happiness was a success. The jump hurt my ribs and I winced. He noticed.

"So the tub?" he asked.

I nodded and he believed me. That was good. No guilt.

"And we won't tell Edward about the slip okay?" I asked scared that Edwards temper would flare.

"Okay and Bella?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Pussy Cat?" I asked smugly. I was very pleased with myself.

"Thank you so much." He let his gratitude swirl around me.

"Anytime after all that's what siblings are for. Their there for the good and the bad and in the end everything's all good."

"You're so wise for someone so young Mistress Puppy dog." He teased.

I sat back down and glared at him. We continued teasing back and forth until the family arrived. Then I was out of my seat and into Edwards's arms. My ribs hurt a bit but I didn't let it show.

"How was it love? Did you miss me?" He asked. His voice like melting honey.

"Excellent. And I missed you so much. More than you will ever know. Operation Happiness was a huge success by the way." I told him.

"Operation happiness?" he asked confused.

I blushed and glanced at Jasper. He was kissing Alice. Edward followed my gaze and understood.

"Ah I see. Thank you Bella. You made her so happy. And he's back to normal."

I nodded and then Edwards's lips were on mine and all was right in my world. And then Emmett happened. His booming laugh filled the house.

"Operation Happiness? Come on Bella what kind of name is that?" he teased.

**It's kind of all over the place and not very well written but I hope you liked it anyways.**

**-Jenna**


End file.
